


“Shut up, LeFou.”

by nightskywithrainbows



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Internalized Homophobia, Unrequited Love, i hate this so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskywithrainbows/pseuds/nightskywithrainbows
Summary: WHY ON EARTH DID I WRITE THIS IT IS HORRIBLE I AM SO SO SORRY THIS WAS ABSOLUTE HELL TO WRITEI blame youFlannelandcookiesI blame you for this crapanyway, I hope you got some enjoyment out of this, please leave kudos/comment :)
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	“Shut up, LeFou.”

“Shut up, LeFou.” 

And _still_ he prattles on. He is still talking about god knows what, everything and nothing, and the way he looks up at me from under his lashes shouldn’t be so endearing. 

What is this feeling stirring inside, it is warm and clenches my heart and it makes it hard to breathe. 

“Shut _up,_ LeFou!”

He finally stops talking, flinches back, and looks straight ahead above his horse’s mane. We are riding along a road, the town gathered behind us, reminding me that Belle is in a cage, there is a beast ahead of us, and the dread that clenches my heart isn’t for myself. 

“Are you worried, Gaston?”

And this sparks so many things within me that I can’t name, I can only feel, clenching and burning and painful. 

“Of course not, who do you think you’re talking to? It’s me, Gaston, you idiot, that beast doesn’t stand a chance.”

He falls silent, and I’m left alone with my feelings that don’t exist, emotions that shouldn’t be here. In the back of my brain there is someone screaming, “LeFou, _you idiot,_ what are you doing to me?! I can’t _breathe_ with you here, looking at me, you make me _feel_ things! I don’t feel like a man around you, I need to be a _man_ around you, I have to be, I am, No one else can be a man like me, _LeFou you idiot I need you I can’t need you!”_

I clear my throat, and we ride on.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ON EARTH DID I WRITE THIS IT IS HORRIBLE I AM SO SO SORRY THIS WAS ABSOLUTE HELL TO WRITE 
> 
> I blame you [ Flannelandcookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannelandcookies) I blame you for this crap
> 
> anyway, I hope you got some enjoyment out of this, please leave kudos/comment :)


End file.
